Vehicles require refueling over time. Generally, such vehicles include a fuel tank that receives and stores petroleum (e.g., gasoline, diesel, etc.) and/or other fuel utilized by the engine to propel the vehicle. Oftentimes, the fuel tank includes an inlet that is accessible to an exterior of vehicle to enable the fuel tank to be refueled. For example, to refuel the vehicle, a nozzle of a fuel dispenser may be inserted into the inlet to enable fuel to be supplied to the fuel tank from the fuel dispenser via the nozzle.